DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This is a mid-career investigator award in patient-oriented research that is designed to strengthen my research and further the development and growth of young investigators in the application of evidence based treatments, especially for anxiety disorders, in public sector medical settings. Poor and medically disadvantaged populations are clearly underrepresented in research studies, especially in treatment studies. We clearly need more clinical investigators to work in these settings and with these populations. There also is a need for public sector research infrastructures that will support state-of-the-art research. Finally, given the deficiencies in quality of care for anxiety disorders in most medical settings, but especially the public sector, we need to know how to best tailor and deliver evidence-based treatments. My three goals for this Mid-Career Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) are therefore (1) to crystallize a new career research focus in translational research that would increase the relevance, speed the development, and facilitate the utilization of research-focused treatments and services interventions for anxiety disorders in the public sector medical setting; (2) to create a practice infrastructure that supports state-of-the-art research on the application of evidence based treatments in public sector medical settings; (3) to mentor junior investigators interested in research on the application of evidence-based treatments in the public sector. My broad background in clinical research will allow me to relate to the developing clinician-scientist across multiple levels of research interest and to steer them toward the field of services research. As my skills in this latter area evolve over the course of this award, I hope to be able to mentor them even more effectively in this specific area as well.